Sento Chimera
Sento Chimera (セント カイミアラ Sentō Kaimiara) is the third member of Breathing! Pretty Cure! and Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme!. She has a reputation of being a mean person and attends the same class as Akshi and Jessi. She was originally in the same school as Akshi in the past and during the prequel,she has a very large rivalry with Jessi over Akshi until Akshi comes up with a small plan. She is always trying to change her style (from Dork to Girly to Tomboy to Diva) . Her catchphrase is "Anyone can change!" (「誰でも変更することができます！ " "`Daredemo henkō suru koto ga dekimasu! " ''). She transforms into Cure Shrine (キュア シュライン Kyua Shurain''). Appearance Civilian Chimera has hazel eyes and brown hair (however it's not the same brown as Akshi's) that is waist length. (However in flashbacks,her hair is shoulder length. She wears an aqua short dress with a orange short sleeved jack over it. On the jacket is an aqua pocket with a purple bow over it. Her sleeves have purple trimmings and blue accents around. Her boots are orange with blue parts. Cure Shrine As Cure Shrine,her eyes turn green and her hair turns flame orange and longer with aqua green bangs. She has a green pearl wavy "crown" on her hair and appears to be only one in the team to be wearing a tiara on her forehead. Her tiara is similar to the one the team of Sparkle! Diamond PreCure wear except its main jewel is orange with green pearls. She wears an orange sleeved dress with aqua ribbons wrapped around her sleeves. On her chest is a gold circle with aqua ribbons flowing underneath it. She wears a blue belt with some aqua pieces on each sides while the skirt part of the dress is cut straight at the front,leaving the back of it flowing. Her boots nearly knee sized and peach withred parts. Personality Chimera is had a reputation of being mean to people and finds it hard to adjust to things when her friends have other friends (for example:Akshi is friends with Jessi) and can cause her to be jealous. She has cares for people inside however hates being told what to do. She is lazy,(the main point of BrPCSS15, where Chimera isn't bothered to charge her Magical Soul Pact,despite the warnings from Jewel and not only ends up with an appearance change (it's not permanent, but it'll will appear when a Pretty Cure doesn't charge her pact and itll remain like that until the device is charged) , but also a power deduction) and will do anything to get others to do things for her. She has a large addiction of talking about horror films and scaring her friends about curses,films,stories and so on. But most of all,she's cares about her friends and doesn't mean to upset them. History Her first appearance Chimera is seen walking in the background. She notices Akshi and runs up to her to find another girl with her. Akshi introduces her as Jessi. Chimera grows very jealous of her and somehow Jessi has the same feeling,starting a rivalry on Akshi. But Chimera pretends she is happy that Akshi has found a new friend even though Akshi talked about Jessi in the old school. The school bell rings and everyone heads off for class. After school,Chimera walks to Akshi who is walking home. She follows her and offers her invitations to her party and one for her sister. Akshi reminds Chimera that her sister is frightened of her and and in her place,wants to invite Jessi instead. Chimera coldly accepts this remembering earlier. Chimera arrives home to find her sister Amelia having a row with her parents. Chimera gets involved which causes her sister to run off, and becomes a Nightmare. Her parents are frozen when this happens and Chimera manages to her Nightmare sister's ice attacks and decides to run to Akshi's house but only find out Akshi went to her house with Jessi. Chimera goes back and sees Akshi and Jessi become Cure Eternal and Cure Palette. Eternal askes Chimera if shed like to help but Chimera is unsure. The two cures attack but the attacks backfires on them. Chimera is blown to the balcony where she almost falls to the river underneath but is caught by Eternal. Chimera tells her she wants to be a Pretty Cure and help. A "fairy", Jewel arrives and lands on the edge of the balcony. He tells Chimera if she wants to help,she has to take a Soulful Pact,which he passes to her. She manages to transform into Cure Shrine and purify her sister back to normal. In the end,everyone is at the party however the episode ends with Chimera telling Jessi that only one of them can be Akshi's friend. Akshi's Plan The rivalry between Chimera and Jessi grows tense as they decide to gain Akshi's attention with her interests. When Akshi realises they are fighting with each other,the next day Akshi appears to get ill and is unable to meet up. However a Nightmare is corrupted and Jessi and Chimera transform. However,they don't defeat it successfully and end up with the Nightmare fully corrupted which is taken by Breathless who is happy. The two girls have trouble explaining this to Akshi so their partners explain it. The next episode is based on the plan. Akshi tells Jessi that Chimera would like to be friends with her. However truly,Chimera didn't say this. Then,Akshi tells Chimera that Jessi wants to friends with her. But Jessi didn't say this at all either. The entire thing was that Akshi lies to both of them saying that they wanted to be friends with each other because the team wasn't working out. After a successful battle,they two confront and accept each others' requests not being told that it was a plan. And that's how the team ended up succesful. Cure Shrine Warrior of the future and gifts! Supreme Blessing! Cure Shrine! 将来や贈り物の戦士！最高の祝福！キュア シュライン! Shōrai ya okurimono no senshi! Saikō no shukufuku! Kyua Shurain! Cure Shrine is Chimera's alter ego. She is the third member. Her element is Fire. Transformation Attacks Shrine Sun Shrine's primary attack. Etymology Sento (セント Sentō): Chimera(カイミアラ Kaimiara): Trivia Gallery Painting_30.png|Official Profile of Cure Shrine for Sterling Category:CureJade2910 Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Cures